


Fluffy Blanket

by noeone



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noeone/pseuds/noeone
Summary: Under the thick fluffy grey blanket, there were two guys who snuggled closer to each other, searching for a warm and sweet relaxing smell.





	Fluffy Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore my grammar,  
> I know I'm bad at it T.T

The sun already set and the moon starting to rise. It’s windy day when Golden Child members just finished their dinner in some local Korean restaurant and ready to back to their respective dorm. Many looked so tired and drowsy, they actually spent their time inside practice room since yesterday before the leader decided to drag all of them out to have meals.

Golden Child was busy practicing for their comeback and now they walked like a zombie to their dorm. Daeyeol felt bad especially to Googoos and Bomin, they still young but must enduring so much pressure and intense practices.

“Now, take a shower and sleep. You’ve work hard!” Daeyeol dismissed his members after he opened the door of Golcha’s dorm.

Sluggishly, one by one walked inside, Bomin and Youngtaek flopped to their beds as soon as they reached it, they too tired to take a bath. Jangjun in other hand still had too much energy to tease Seungmin who giving death glare to the latter. Sungyoon and Joochan decided to take bath first while Jaehyun, Jibeom and Donghyun waiting their turn in living room.

Daeyeol dragged his feet to kitchen and took a bottle of mineral water before heading to his own room. He planned to read a book while waiting his turn; he didn’t really care if he ve the last.

He placed his phone and water on night stand beside his bed then walked to bookshelf, a place where he put all his book collection and figurines. He scanned his collection, couldn’t choose what book he want to read this time.

“Hyung”

A soft voice from behind startled Daeyeol, he turned over and spotting Sungyoon in front of his door, the younger hands were busy drying his hair using towel. It’s seem he just get out from shower because Daeyeol could see steam around Sungyoon.

“What is it, Sungyoon-ah?” asked Daeyeol after he could mend his shock. He almost knocked his shelf and ruined his figurines.

“Your turn to shower” said Sungyoon, notifying the leader that the bathroom available to use. Daeyeol furrowed his eyebrow; he didn’t expect the bathroom will vacant so soon, they have ten members and usually took time before his turn.

“Isn’t it too early? Are the kids already showering?” asked Daeyeol confused but walked to his cupboard, pulled a short pants and simple black tee.

“Well, Jangjun occupied the big bathroom now, but the other one is empty”

“Okay, thanks for the information. But don’t you think the kids take a bath too fast?” Daeyeol took black underwear before turned to face Sungyoon.

“No, they just want to sleep as soon as possible. That’s why”

Daeyeol nodded his head, understanding the whole reasons. He walked out from his room, giving a simple smile to Sungyoon then disappeared behind the bathroom’s door, leaving Sungyoon who smirking.

∞∞∞∞Golden Child∞∞∞∞

“Why is he here?” Daeyeol who just came out from shower with water still dripping from his hair looked at Sungyoon confusedly. The younger one actually invaded his room, sprawled in his mattress, and sleep there like it’s his own bed.

“Sungyoon-ah, sleep in your own room” softly, Daeyeol patted his bed invader, waking up the younger so he could move back to his original room.

Sungyoon stirred up in his sleep, only mustering enough energy to open his eyes. He was too exhausted to walk to his room and Jibeom.

“Can I sleep with you, hyung?” asked Sungyoon in sleepy state.

Daeyeol gulped when Sungyoon rose from his position, sitting on his bed. Messy hair and oversized shirt that showing his shoulder skin really made Daeyeol crazy. And Daeyeol couldn’t understand the reason why Sungyoon wearing really short pants that buried under his oversized shirt. People could misunderstand that he didn’t wear anything underneath his shirt. It’s like he tried to seduce people with his appearance.

And Daeyeol never had issue with sleepover, he sometimes sleep with Donghyun or Bomin too because he pampered the two, he also crashed into Joochan’s bed once a while. But the way Sungyoon asked him really left different impression.

Daeyeol sighed but agreeing to the younger’s demand, he shoved Sungyoon lightly and lied down beside him. He was really sleepy and didn’t have enough energy to argue.

“Sleep well” said Daeyeol, pulling the blanket to cover his body and Sungyoon, he shifted then slept facing the wall.

∞∞∞∞Golden Child∞∞∞∞

Sungyoon tossed around in his sleep, totally disturbing Daeyeol who want to have beautiful sound sleep. Daeyeol grunted when his beauty sleep was being interrupted by his own member. He shifted his position, burying himself on his thick comforter but he felt a piercing gaze tickling his sense. Lazily Daeyeol opened his eyes and almost cursed when he saw Sungyoon looked at him deeply with big brown doe eyes.

“What’s wrong Sungyoon-ah? It’s late, sleep!” muttered Daeyeol, closed his eyes again, tried to sleep.

“It’s cold, I can’t sleep” Sungyoon scooted closer toward Daeyeol, reaching out his hand and curling it into the leader’s chest, searching the warm body although himself was covered by thick grey blanket.

“Come here”

Daeyeol groaned and turned over, now he and Sungyoon facing each other. He opened his hands, letting Sungyoon to move closer, using his hand as pillow. The younger accepted the offer happily, he snuggled to his leader, buried his face to leader’s neck, sniffing the faint smell of soap mixing with Daeyeol’s unique odor.

Sungyoon lifted his head, observing Daeyeol’s feature from closer range. Daeyeol’s heartbeat actually calmed him down but also made his own heart beating so fast. And now, although some minutes already passed, he couldn’t fall asleep like he intended.

“Didn’t I tell you to sleep?” asked Daeyeol groggily. Sungyoon nodded while hiding his face in Daeyeol’s neck again. “is there something wrong? Are you still feeling cold?”

Sungyoon shook his head, his hair brushed Daeyeol’s neck, tickling Daeyeol, making him shiver. Daeyeol looked at his dongsaeng’s beautiful eyes, drowning over the brown pupil that screamed innocent.

“Hey, hyung… can you sing a lullaby?” a soft whisper almost inaudible from Sungyoon made Daeyeol eyebrow furrow.

“You’re the main vocal, why must I?”

Sungyoon pinched Daeyeol’s waist sullenly. Daeyeol grumbled incoherently, shooing Sungyoon’s hand away. 

“Ssshhh… okay okay… you little devil” said Daeyeol then throwing his hand around Sungyoon, rubbing his back while humming a song.

“아무리 애써도 잠이 오질 않아. 그대없는 시간 하나도 의미 없죠. 전부 사라질까 가둬놓은 내 맘을 그대는  모르죠. (I try so hard but I can’t fall asleep. Time without you is meaningless. Will it disappear, my heart that’s been imprisoned, you wouldn’t know)”

“Hyung! That’s broken hearted song, I swear to God...” Sungyoon huffed when Daeyeol singing Infinite ‘Why Me’ as his lullaby. Not that he hated the song, but could the elder singing something comforting, not a song that made him want to cry.

“But, there’s a term ‘you can cry to sleep’” said Daeyeol then got another pinch from Sungyoon.

“Hyuungg~” Sungyoon called Daeyeol in aegyo, Daeyeol’s eyes were closed, but his expression changed.

“You told me that you hate aegyo, you even insulted my aegyo. But what is this?”

“Your aegyo indeed disaster, hyung. Don’t act cute. You’re not cute at all.”

Daeyeol moved to turn around, sulk. But Sungyoon stopped his action on time.

“Sing me a lullaby, hyung. And I want cuddle too”

“Ck, this bunny… you really have many demands, huh…”

Although Daeyeol protested, he still following Sungyoon’s request. He was thinking another song in his head before singing it softly.

“네가 너무 좋아. 너의 모든 게 다. 알아줘 이런 맘 맘 맘 받아줘 날. 네가 너무 좋아 아직 부족하지만. 이젠 날 바라봐 봐 봐. 너만을 아껴줄 한 사람. (I like you so much, everything about you. Please know this, please accept my heart. I like you so much, although I’m not good enough. Please look at me. I’ll be the one to care for you)”

Sungyoon sighed contently, he was happy when Daeyeol choosing Golden Child ‘I like you so much’ song and singing it beautifully. He scooted closer to his leader while humming along to his group song. He nuzzled his nose around the leader crook neck.

Daeyeol rubbed Sungyoon’s back, still singing softly together with the younger, perform a duet in bed. They breathed regularly, matching their heartbeat with each other. He kissed Sungyoon’s hair then pulled Sungyoon’s head to his chest, letting the younger lean on it. His arms were circling protectively on the younger waist.

Daeyeol smiled in relief when he heard Sungyoon’s soft and stable breath. After a while finally the bunny calmed down and fell asleep.

“I know you worried about me, but don’t worry too much, we’ll be alright” whispered Daeyeol to someone who asleep on his arm, he pulling the blanket to cover his body and Sungyoon’s, ready to take rest.

∞∞∞∞Golden Child∞∞∞∞

“HYUUUNGG~!!!”

Aloud commotion barged into Daeyeol’s room, Bomin, Youngtaek, Donghyun and Jibeom walked in to their leader room noisily but stopped right away when their eyes spotted two oldest member of Golden Child hugging each other.

“Oh My God!” Youngtaek shrieked while Jibeom covered Bomin’s eyes in speed of light, he had to protect the maknae innocence.

“Hyung! I’m not a child!” Bomin pouted. He pulled Jibeom’s hand from his eyes.

Bomin turned his attention to Donghyun with shining eyes, there’s a glints of hope. Donghyun who aware about Bomin intensive stare shivered in his spot. He moved away, hiding behind Jibeom.

“Hyung~ Donghyunie hyung… tonight, can we sleep together like them?” asked Bomin innocently, his finger pointing at Daeyeol and Sungyoon, he batted his eyelashes cutely, really hoping his hyung would grant his plea.

Donghyun could feel goose bumps all over his body.

 “In your dream!” said Donghyun, he fled away from the leader’s room in horror.

Bomin protruded his lips, sulking because Donghyun rejected his offer, but they would totally look cute together while cuddle. His big body would match completely with Donghyun’s.

Jibeom was shaking his head; he really didn’t have heart to ruin Bomin imagination.

“Fighting!” said Jibeom before dragging Youngtaek out, the rapper still shock with this.

“Why Donghyunie hyung didn’t want to sleep with me?!” Bomin stomped his foot, sulking over Donghyun before flying pillow landed on his head.

“Get out from here, Bomin!” shouted Sungyoon, throwing pillow to the group precious maknae after his sleep being disturbed. He didn’t care if Daeyeol was pampering Bomin, his beauty sleep was more important than Bomin.

“Yes hyung! I’m sorry, hyung! Sleep well, hyung!” said Bomin obediently, he dashed out following his other hyung, not forget to close the door from the outside. The sleepy cranky Sungyoon in morning was really scary, 100x scarier than normal Sungyoon. Bomin didn’t want to risk his life.

Sungyoon’s lips formed a smile when people who disturbed his sleep already out of sight. He leaned his head to his partner’s chest, hearing his heartbeat before drifting again to dreamland.

∞∞∞∞Golden Child∞∞∞∞


End file.
